


Need

by switchfault



Category: 1PUNCH (Band), Block B, K-pop, Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Reality, Double Penetration, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchfault/pseuds/switchfault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaewon walks into a contest full of alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate reality where alpha/beta/omega dynamics are a normal part of human life; everything else is the same.
> 
> Entirely [tsurakutemo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo)'s fault.

"Sure you wanna risk it?" Sungbin frowns, almost concerned for him, and Jaewon appreciates it, he really does. Not a lot of alphas would care so much for an omega who wasn't even their own, but Sungbin's always been special.

Jaewon smiles and reaches out, pats his arm. "I can handle it, Zino. Gonna have to try sooner or later if I want to go anywhere, you know?"

Pairing up with Samuel for 1punch had been the first step. Something entirely innocent; there was no chance of anything going wrong with a kid so many years younger than him. He doesn't even think Samuel knows what he is yet, though Jaewon figures he'll turn out as a beta. He's sweet enough for it, but with too many hidden edges to be an omega. 

Fuck, how he wishes the same was true for him.

With their duo on an indefinite hiatus, he needs to do something else. Participating in a contest full of alphas probably isn't the best idea, but it's the only thing he can think of. Besides, there's no guarantee that he'll make it, so auditioning can't hurt, right?

 

It catches him by surprise when he actually passes, feeling entirely too proud of himself at the way the judges look at him and praise him. Makes him want to try harder, go further, push himself to be the rapper he can be.

Part of it is ambition. Part of it is a yearning for an alpha's approval. It's in his nature, hardwired into every fiber of his being, and while he dislikes it most of the time, it can also help. 

Maybe it's that eagerness to please that eventually gets him a place on a team; the youngest and most inexperienced among them, even.

 

He's not sure why, but a couple of weeks in, and he's starting to get antsy. Restless. Can't seem to sleep much. It wrecks havoc on his concentration, messes him up good and proper. Takes a while for the others to notice, though.

It's not until he's been squirming and bouncing on the couch for at least half an hour that Mino smacks his thigh and tells him to calm the hell down. "You're acting like a bitch in heat," he says, and oh, shit.

_Shit._

Jaewon's been taking hormone suppressors for years, but he's not as good at remembering to take them as he should be. Heat only happens twice a year, and he's been really busy lately. Completely lost track of how long it had been since the last time. The amount of alphas around him probably hasn't helped matters. 

Once he realizes what's going on with him, it's like a dam breaks. Jaewon squirms a couple more times, can't stop himself, and he feels himself hardening. Few more minutes and the familiar slick will start coming, making him too wet and uncomfortable and too damn needy. It's always impossible to focus on anything else when he's at that point, and he starts to panic because what the fuck is he going to do, he needs to get out of here, needs to get back home before anyone realizes and--

Before he has the chance to do anything aside from quietly panicking, Andup grabs a hold of his wrist and tugs him to his feet and over to a corner. Andup is one of the few betas around, laidback and easy to talk to, though right now Jaewon isn't sure he can manage to talk to anyone at all.

"That time of the year, huh?" Andup's tone is kind and almost gentle. A little like he's feeling sorry for Jaewon. He probably is.

"Is it that obvious?" Jaewon's breathing picks up until he's nearly hyperventilating. The fear shoots through him in a way that would have him cowering if it wasn't for the fact that he's had years to learn how to control himself when he's around other people. He's never tried passing for an alpha, that would be downright idiotic, but he can pass for a beta most of the time. Maybe not so strange, it's what he wishes he was. Life would have been so much easier.

Andup's still watching him, but then something catches his attention and he shakes his head and then rolls his eyes. "I think it's obvious, yeah," he says, and Jaewon doesn't have the time to figure out what he means before two hands grab him at the waist and spins him around.

Mino. Fuck. Of course he'd be the one to pick up on it first; they've been spending a lot of time together lately, enough for them to get a little too close. Jaewon usually avoids making friends with alphas, he never quite trusts himself around them - the only exception is Sungbin, but only because he's been there for so long.

Even if he squirms, Jaewon doesn't have a hope of getting loose, and he grimaces as Mino looks him over. "You really are in heat, aren't you."

It's not even a question, and Jaewon cringes when Mino starts grinning, a smile that starts out amused and ends up almost predatory.

"Just let me go home," Jaewon says, note of plea in his voice, but he's not fighting to get free. Half of him doesn't even want to get out of there. It's the part of him that Jaewon always tries to fight; the part of him that wants to cling to Mino and any other alpha around, the part of him that just wants to get fucked and used, the part of him that wants to beg for come because he'll go crazy without it.

Mino's still grinning. His hands still on Jaewon's waist, holding him still effortlessly. "We got filming in an hour."

"I can't do it. I can't." Jaewon knows he's starting to sound desperate, mostly because it's becoming impossible to focus on anything other than how badly he needs to get fucked, and when there's an alpha this close to him it takes all his willpower not to throw himself at Mino.

Even if Mino might like that. 

He doesn't let go either, just looks around and waves Zico over and oh fuck, that's not exactly going to help. If anything, Zico would be even worse to be around. With Mino, Jaewon has at least a slight feeling of being on the same level - Mino has a lot more experience than him, but at least they're on the team together. But Zico, he's the leader, of this, of his own group, and Jaewon already has a habit of doing what Zico tells him to, always having to remind himself not to be too eager to obey.

"What's going-- Oh." Zico blinks at Jaewon, catches on within seconds and Jaewon knows it's because he can probably smell him by now. It's another inconvenience about being an omega; the scent that being in heat brings with it. Something he can't mask no matter what he does. 

Mino pulls him closer, and Jaewon struggles uselessly, whines when he can't get anywhere. "Hyung, he's not gonna be able to film like this."

Zico hmms and then nods, nudging them both. "Go take care of it, then. I would help, but I gotta stay here. You'd better be back in time, though. Fuck him twice if you have to." 

"Sounds good to me," Mino replies, and the entire conversation is so casual that Jaewon wonders is he's having some kind of fever dream. Would make more sense than what's actually happening. 

This is probably why Sungbin was so concerned. Jaewon's never been around more than one alpha at a time before, has no idea what alphas are like when they come in fucking packs. 

Too late to get away now.

Mino doesn't let him get away either. Steers him to the closest empty room he can find and blocks the door with a table. "C'mon, don't look so nervous, I dont bite. Unless you want me to."

Jaewon stumbles away from Mino, tries to get as much distance as possible so he's able to fucking _breathe_ again. "I don't want this," he says, arms crossed in front of his chest and shoulders hunched. As if that's going to help. He's been hard since before Andup dragged him to his feet and he knows he's wet, wet and ready for it, if only he'd let himself.

"Sure you don't." Mino snorts and advances on him again, catches him far too easily. He runs his hands over Jaewon's arms and tugs his hands away, pushes them behind his back. "You're shaking all over, Wonnie, you're practically begging for it. Bet you haven't had a good fucking in too long, huh? I didn't even know you were an omega."

God, how Jaewon wishes he could say he isn't. 

Instead he gives in, just a little, leans against Mino and groans when Mino presses against him. Just a tiny bit of contact and he's shaking even more, struggling to stay in control, fighting not to break. Trying not to look forwards to breaking. He's never let himself, has only let Sungbin see the needy side of him, and the thought of anyone else seeing it, feeling it, is frightening.

He doesn't have much of a choice in the matter, however. Mino's hands are sure as he tugs Jaewon's clothes off and touches him, stokes the fire that Jaewon's trying so desperately to control. 

"Just give in," Mino says, muttering into Jaewon's ear and nipping at his neck, just hard enough for it to create a mark. He runs his hands over Jaewon's chest and pinches his nipples, both at the same time, tugging at them harshly and Jaweon practically mewls over how it sends shocks of plesure right to his dick, almost makes him come on the spot. "I'll fuck you so good, I promise, you'll feel much better afterwards, you know it."

Jaewon sobs and lets himself break.

"Hyung," he breathes, and Mino gets it, pushes him down to the floor on all fours. Jaewon trembles, but stays still, savoring Mino's hands on him, stroking down his back, nails digging in every now and then. Mino gives his ass a light smack and laughs at how Jaewon pushes into it, unable to stop himself. 

When fingers brush against his hole, Jaweon spreads his legs, arches his back, displays himself. Ready for the taking, he knows it. "So wet already," Mino says, his fingers sliding through the slick and rubbing at his rim before pushing inside and Jaewon keens, moving one hand to his cock and stroking himself almost too roughly.

Mino lets him. Keeps his focus on Jaewon's ass, preps him with ease. He doesn't take too much time; they don't have time and everyone knows that omegas can take it. It's been a while since Jaewon got fucked, however, and he knows he's tight. It becomes even more evident when it's Mino who struggles to control himself, thrusting into Jaewon too hard and too fast, making it hurt and Jaweon cries out again. He should protest, shouldn't let this happen, but he's already in the middle of it and by the time Mino has fucked him open enough for the pain to die down, Jaewon's coming, come coating his hand and dripping onto the floor beneath him.

"Keep going," Mino orders, even moves a hand to make sure Jaewon doesn't pull his away. 

Honestly, Jaewon doesn't need to be told. He's still hard, the onslaught of the heat riling him up so much that coming just once isn't enough for him. He's far more sensitive after coming, however, and shudders every time he pumps his hand, tightens around Mino's cock whenever it pushes back inside him and Mino was right, he fucks him so good, so good it feels like heaven and it doesn't take long before Jaewon's climaxing again. 

He's louder this time, voice steadily rising as he loses control. Meets Mino's movements, fucks himself back on Mino's cock, needs it so much.

And Mino tolerates it, accepts it, gives him everything he needs. Holds out for him, even reaches a hand around to help Jaewon stroke himself to a third orgasm, this time coming so hard he almost collapses. 

Only then does Mino come, dragging Jaewon back towards him, stilling so deep inside that Jaewon swears he can feel the length pulsing. The feeling of come inside him, for the first time in so long, makes him whine. Not because he wants to object to it, but because he wants more of the same.

Mino laughs hoarsely and nips at his shoulder, pulls Jaewon into a hug and holds him until they're both breathing somewhat normally again. "Don't have time for another round," he says, and damn, he sounds regretful, as if there's nothing he'd like more. It makes Jaewon roll his hips, push back against the dick still inside him, plugging him up and satisfying the need. 

Still, even if Jaewon wants it, really _wants_ it, Mino is right. Their hour is almost up and the filming is too important to both of them.

"You think you're good to film now?" Mino helps Jaewon get cleaned up and then watches him get dressed.

Jaewon's hands are shaking, but he does feel calmer now. Flushed and breathless and wobbly on his feet, yeah, but he can manage to hide that well enough. He flashes Mino a smile, even gives him a little hug. He's grateful and embarrassed at the same time, but Mino brushes it off and walks him back down to resume working.

 

Omegas in the entertainment industry aren't an unusual thing. Most of them tend to be women, however, dancers and singers with a slightly different image from the alphas and betas. Omega males in the entertainment industry, and especially in hip hop... Well. Jaewon doesn't think he's the only one, he's not that special, but he doesn't know anyone else.

Judging by how everyone reacts to finding out, they don't know anyone else either. 

He catches some of the guys from the other teams leering at him, looking him up and down like they're just waiting for the right time to pounce. It makes him shudder. Being in a big group full of alphas right now might be the dream for some omegas, but Jaewon sure as hell doesn't want to be a plaything for a dozen guys.

Zico notices his unease and the ones staring, and tells them to fuck right off, that nobody touches Jaewon unless he wants it. 

Jaewon could have kissed him for it. Hell, right now he could've given him the world's best blowjob in sheer gratitude, but he settles for deciding to work harder to prove that he's worth the attention and the protection.

 

Something which, unfortunately, is far easier said than done. Jaewon's trying, he really is, but sitting still and focusing on beats and lyrics is impossible when he can only think about one thing. The team has been working for hours, but he has yet to complete a single verse, his voice shaking too much for anyone to make sense of what he's trying to rap.

"You can't work like this," Zico says, catches Jaewon by the hand and pulls him up. "Let's go take care of it so you can focus." As Zico start tugging him away from the group, the others look as if they want to come with, but Zico shakes his head. 

"Mino," Jaewon stutters before he can stop himself.

"Shit, you want him too?" Zico laughs and turns to beckon Mino over, except he doesn't even have to; Mino's right there beside them, grinning like he's won the fucking lottery and Jaewon could have facepalmed over himself because this is all his own fault. He should really have learned how to keep his mouth shut by now.

Not that he can make himself regret it when he has two pairs of hands on him minutes later. Tugging at his clothes, stripping him naked while staying clothed themselves. Mino kisses his shoulder and pushes two fingers inside him; Jaewon shudders at the sensation and moans against Zico's chest. He tries to hold back, he really does, but it's so, so hard.

"Want," he mumbles, but they both shush him. Mino by sliding in another finger, Zico by kissing him. Honestly, that catches Jaewon off guard more than the fingers pumping in and out of him. As far as he knows, alphas don't usually kiss omegas that aren't theirs, and he certainly didn't expect it. 

But Zico doesn't stop, shoves his tongue in Jaewon's mouth as if he can't taste him enough, and Jaewon practically melts against him. "You gonna be good for us?" Zico asks when he pulls back, and Jaewon just nods, no fight left. He needs it too much, wants it too much, can't think about anything other than pleasing. The two of them might not be his alphas, but they're alphas nonetheless, and he's theirs for the taking, he knows it, he wants it.

"Please." Jaewon's voice is barely above a whisper, but Mino obviously hears him. He bites the back of Jaewon's neck as he enters him, bottoming out on the first stroke and staying still. "Please," Jaewon says again, louder this time, because as good as Mino's cock feels inside him, it's not enough.

"Please what, Wonnie?" Mino rocks his hips a little. Zico's fingers tangle in Jaewon's hair tugging at him hard enough to bring tears to Jaewon's eyes. Somehow the pain feels good too. As if he's hardwired to enjoy whatever's done to him.

He takes a deep breath, chokes on a sob. Doesn't want to but can't not. "Hyung, fuck me, _please_ , do whatever you want, I don't care, I need, I need you."

Behind him, Mino groans, pulls out, and slams back in. Jaewon yells out and comes untouched, falls apart between them as if he was meant for it. 

"Fuck," Zico mutters, voice full of awe. Doesn't give Jaewon a chance to recover but grabs his dick, jerks him off so hard and fast that Jaewon's coming again within minutes, thrashing in Mino's grip on him. He can barely see straight, can't focus on anything but how fucking _good_ it feels, how he should've done this ages ago, how he just wants more.

Jaewon's the one who lets himself fall forwards to unzip Zico's jeans, finally eager, too needy to care about pride. He doesn't take the time to stroke Zico first, just opens his mouth and lets Zico's cock slide in, taking him deeper than he knows how to. Ending up choking but hardly even caring about it. Mino's thrusts rock him forward, forces Zico's dick further down his throat and who cares about being able to breathe, anyway. 

"Hey, hyung, you think he can take both of us?" Jaewon vaguely registers Mino's voice, having to force himself to concentrate in order to make sense of the words. When the meaning sinks in he makes a sound around Zico's cock, but honestly, he's not sure if he's protesting or agreeing to it.

Judging by how Zico twists his hair and fucks his mouth, he doesn't particularly care what Jaewon wants. "Fuck yeah, I think he could take anything right about now. Isn't that right?"

Zico pulls him off and drags him upwards, looking down at him with a smirk. Jaewon stares back at him, mouth still open, lips wet and swollen. "You want that?" Zico continues, rubbing his thumb across Jaewon's lower lip. "Wanna get fucked by two alphas at once? Get you filled up properly so you won't be so needy for a while. Our poor little omega, so neglected."

"He was so tight last time," Mino adds, grunting against Jaewon's shoulder as he slows down. 

If there's something Jaewon doesn't want, it's to slow down, and he whines as he pushes back against Mino, tries to get him to go harder again. Just wants more.

"Shh, babe, calm down, you'll get what you need soon," Zico says, soothing him with a deep kiss. 

It's not quite enough to calm him down, but Jaewon lets them maneuver him, follows their directions without protest. Feels like he's all body and no brain, all sensations and no thoughts. He ends up straddling Mino, suddenly able to look down at him and not sure just what to do about it. Not that he needs to do much; Mino grabs him by the hips and guides himself back inside, letting Jaewon move a little at first before holding him still.

"Please, please, hyung, please." Jaewon braces himself on Mino's chest, tries to push himself down harder, wants to ride him because he's sure he could, could ride him so good, but Mino shakes his head. It's almost enough to make Jaewon cry, because no matter how good Mino's cock feels inside him, it's not enough to just have it there, he needs _more_.

He's sure he's about to lose it when there's additional pressure at his rim and Jaewon whines a protest, struggles in Mino's grip before he gives in and sinks down against him. Lets them do what they want, unable to resist. It hurts when Zico's cock pushes past the rim; he has to work his way in slowly, stretching Jaewon further, filling him up in a way he's never experienced before and he trembles between them, shuddering so hard he almost comes before Zico's even pushed all the way inside.

"So good," Mino groans, voice a low rumble. "Is it good, Wonnie?" 

Jaewon can't do anything but nod, hands grabbing at Mino's shoulders, holding on as they start fucking him. In unison first, then alternating. One cock sliding out while the other pushes in, a constant rhythm of more and more and more and _fuck_ , Jaewon's pushed over the edge again at the first press against his prostate, tightening around the two cocks stretching him open and reveling in how they both groan. 

He's shuddering by the time Mino comes, biting at Jaewon's throat like he owns him. The feeling of it is warm, soothing, but it's even better when Zico drives himself home and comes as well, filling him too full of come. When he withdraws, Jaewon can feel it dribble out of his ass with more of his slick, running down his thighs, making even more of a mess of him and fuck if he doesn't like it, wants more of the same, wants them to keep doing it. 

They rub the come into his skin afterwards, mixed with his own slick. Their hands sliding over his skin, bumping into each other's, making him feel dizzy with need all over again. "What are you doing," he manages to say, trailing off in a helpless moan when Mino pumps his dick a couple of times.

Zico shrugs. "It'll help keep the other alphas away from you. You've got us all over you now, ain't nobody gonna be messing with you."

"Besides, you like it," Mino adds with a devilish grin, covering his fingers in come before pushing them inside Jaewon, marking him inside and out whether he wants it or not.

Right now, Jaewon doesn't even care. He falls forwards against Zico, lets Mino fingerfuck him into another orgasm before they finally go back down to continue working.

 

He's desperate enough to call Sungbin on the fourth night, when the hormones surge to a level that is fucking intolerable. When Sungbin answers the phone, Jaewon just whines into it, unable to even express what he wants.

Thankfully, Sungbin is one of the few who has known him long enough to see him go through heat before, and he understands within seconds. Laughs at him, and if he had been here, Jaewon might have strangled him. "Forgot the suppressors _again_? Ya know, for someone who claims he doesn't like this, you sure forget to take them a lot."

"Fuck you," Jaewon forces out, voice still a whine.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you want right now. I'll be there in ten, you'd better be ready for it." With that, he hangs up, and even if he's still annoyed, Jaewon sighs with relief because at least he doesn't have to try to get through this alone, like he had when he was too young to get fucked.

By the time Sungbin lets himself in, Jaewon's naked on the bed, on all fours, legs spread. With the fucking he took the day before, he probably didn't even need to do anything else, but Jaewon has still fingered himself open, pushing down on his own fingers while he waits. The slick runs down his inner thighs and yeah, a part of him hates this, but it's hard to focus on the negative when he feels a high better than from any drug.

"Wow," Sungbin says, actually sounding impressed, and Jaewon feels a surge of pride.

Not that it's something he can manage to focus on right now. "Zino," he whines, arching his back to entice Sungbin, spur him on. 

Sungbin is the perfect alpha. Skirting the line between gentle and rough, always taking what he wants but also making damn sure that Jaewon gets what he needs. Spoils him at times, even. Probably comes from the age difference between them, and the fact that Jaewon was barely seventeen the first time Sungbin saw him through a week of heat.

Jaewon doesn't even look up as Sungbin crosses the floor, just groans in relief when Sungbin's dick slides inside him easily. "Not as tight as last time," Sungbin comments, and Jaewon curses at him again before telling him to get a fucking move on.

Thankfully, Sungbin does just that, fucks him slow and steady until Jaewon comes all over his own hand and the sheets beneath him. Once is a relief, twice has him shuddering, and the third time feels like fucking heaven; Sungbin knows him well enough to push all the right buttons, fuck him right through the rush of heat until Jaewon's spent and sore. 

It's not until Sungbin grunts quietly and comes inside him that Jaewon can finally relax, however, crashing down onto the mattress in an uncoordinated heap the second Sungbin lets go of him.

"Thanks, hyung," he manages to mutter before falling asleep, too exhausted to even think about cleaning himself up.

 

Jaewon spends the last few days of the heat locked up in his apartment. It's lonely, but easier than attempting to get through filming without making a massive fool of himself.

He spends most of the time in bed or on the couch, trying to watch TV or read but struggling to focus on anything other than the non-stop need. It pushes him to dig up the toys he rarely uses, fucking himself harshly to take the edge off or leaving a plug inside him throughout the day to keep from going insane.

Sungbin comes over once a day, brings him food in the evenings. The food is an afterthought for both of them; it always gets left on the kitchen counter while Sungbin bends him over the table or the couch or whatever else is handy, fucking him until Jaewon cries with the sheer overwhelming pleasure of it. 

He cries even more when Sungbin comes inside him, fills him up, and eases a plug back in. Tells him to be a good boy and keep it in until morning, that it's for his own good really, that it'll make him feel better.

Thing is, it actually does. 

Jaewon half hates it, half loves it, and does as he's told. Counts down the days and sighs with relief when the heat finally starts to die down again.

 

He goes back to work the next week. 

Walking into the room is far more difficult than it was the very first time. He has no idea how people are going to treat him now, if he'll even be allowed to stay in the program.

It's Mino who spots him first. Lights up and comes bouncing over, pulling Jaewon into a bearhug. "Welcome back, dude," he says and slaps Jaewon's back as if nothing's ever happened.

Jaewon can't do anything but stare at him.

"You're still you, we don't give a shit," Mino says by way of explanation. "Nobody else is gonna care either, if they've got a problem or give you crap, just tell us, yeah? It's not like we're claiming you or anything, but you're still ours, you know?"

If he had still been in heat, Jaewon would probably have cried. He has a bit more control of himself now, though, but he still grins and grabs Mino, kisses him soundly. "Thanks. For all of it."

"It's cool, it's cool. Now come on, stop it with the sappy shit, we've got work to do." Mino grabs him by the arm and drags him over to the rest of the team. The tight circle opens up and lets him in, a space left for him regardless of who or what he is.

Maybe being an omega doesn't have to be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
